Doctor's Bride
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: With Victor trapped in a marriage with a corpse, Victoria just wishes she could escape her fate of a marriage with Lord Barkis. The day before her wedding, a man literally appears out of nowhere to grant her wish, but will this trip to the stars with this man calling himself the Doctor be more than she bargained for?
1. Runaway Bride

**A/N:** welcome to my Corpse Bride Doctor Who crossover! i was inspired to write this story when i ran into a girl dressed as Victoria Everglot at Anime Expo 2012. I was dressed as the Tenth Doctor and i considered my companion up until she 'wandered off' as the Doctor's companions often do. but we've kept in touch, and this story is for her. hope you like it, Daniela! and i hope the rest of you like it too! without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Runaway Bride**_

Victoria Everglot sat staring at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress she'd hoped Victor would see her in. Instead, in a few hours, it would be Lord Barkis that would see her in this dress as she walked toward him down the isle. The thought made her stomach turn. She wanted desperately to get away. Where, she didn't know, but at the moment, she didn't care. Anywhere but here would have sufficed.

Sighing heavily, she turned from her mirror to the door of her balcony to look out at the dreary town. Just as she looked outside, she gave a small frown when she noticed something…appearing in the street below, on the corner. Her curiosity piqued, she kept her eyes on the thing that looked like a tall blue box that said Police on it. Her frown deepened when it materialized completely and a man stepped out the door.

He was tall with a head of wild brown hair and wearing a strange brown suit with thin stripes and strange shoes on his feet. She couldn't help but stare at him as he pulled on a long overcoat on and looked around the street. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up, right at her, making her gasp, placing a delicate hand over her heart as it jumped. To her surprise he only grinned and waved at her, making her wave in return before letting the impulse to open the door and speak to him take over.

"Ello!" he called through his unwavering grin. "I didn't mean to startle you! What's your name, then?"

"Victoria," she instantly replied, feeling somewhat at ease as he still smiled at her. "Victoria Everglot. May I ask who _you_ are, Sir? And how it is that box suddenly…_appeared_ with you inside it?"

"Ah, that's…a bit difficult to explain," he replied, glancing around the street quickly before looking back at Victoria. "I'm the Doctor, and this box here is my transportation."

"I see," she nodded, making him frown up at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Usually when I tell people that, they look at me as if I'm mad," he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and sauntering closer to the mansion to stand almost directly below her. "You're so…calm."

"I see," she nodded, looking to her hands as she fiddling with her fingers, absently, explaining, "Well, my betrothed is now married to a corpse, so I must admit that _nothing_ other-worldly would surprise me at this point."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied, sincerely then frowned in wonder. "Wait. Did you just say a _corpse_?"

Victoria only nodded, keeping her gaze on her hands now as she felt her heart clench, painfully. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something more but soon noticed her depressed mood and glanced around the mansion before looking back up at her.

"Where's the front door to this place?" he called, bringing her gaze to him again and she frowned in wonder as he grinned up at her, "I'd like to see you properly."

"Oh," she chirped before looking into her room in thought. She looked back to the Doctor and called, "My parents would never let you in. I shall go to you. Stay where you are, please, Doctor."

The Doctor gave a low bow, making Victoria give a small laugh before turning back into her room and shutting the doors to the balcony. She hurried to the door and opened it slowly, quietly, making sure it didn't creak on its hinges. She peeked into the hall, making sure her parents and Lord Barkis were nowhere to be found before she hurried down the hall toward the main staircase and quickly out the front door.

She wasn't sure why she was being so reckless, but this man was different, that was certain. He intrigued her to no end, and considering everything that had happened the past few days, she needed something to distract her. This man would provide distraction enough with his behavior alone. He had the look of the traveler about him and no doubt had stories to tell. Another wonderful distraction.

Victoria shoved the door open only to gasp when she was met with the Doctor's grinning face.

"Found the door," he reported as she quickly stepped out and shut the door behind her so that her parents wouldn't be alerted, or worse yet, Lord Barkis. "Oh, look at you! Is this your wedding dress? It's lovely!"

"Thank you," she nodded with a meek smile, suddenly struck at how tall he _really_ was. Her head barely reached his chest.

"But, I thought your betrothed was…suddenly married?" he frowned, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, but I'm to be married to another man tomorrow," she replied. "My family is destitute, so my parents are marrying me off to Lord Barkis. He says he's very wealthy."

"An arranged marriage," he nodded in understanding.

"_Quickly_ arranged," she added, making him chuckle and she couldn't help but give one of her delicate giggles.

"Well," the Doctor sighed, looking around the street before smiling down at her. "I'm not sure why my ship brought me _here_. I was heading somewhere else entirely."

"You mean, you don't know where you are?" she frowned in wonder.

"Of course I do!" he grinned. "Well…not really. _Well_…roughly. This is England, yes?"

"Yes," she nodded as he looked around again in wonder.

"A _dreary_ part of England," he muttered, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head before looking back at her, asking, "You sure this isn't Scotland?"

Victoria giggled again before shaking her head and he gave a warm smile to her as he lowered his hand.

"Right," he huffed then grinned, "Care to be my lovely guide, Miss Victoria Everglot?"

He held an arm out for her to take, still smiling and she stared at him in wonder for a moment before looking to his arm in thought. It took her only a few seconds of thought before she took his arm and nodded.

"It would be my honor, Doctor…I'm sorry, I don't think I heard your name if you gave it."

"I did," he nodded, lowering his arm slightly as he led her down the street. "Just the Doctor. No _name_, as such."

"Then, what exactly are you a Doctor _of_?" she wondered.

"Everything," he shrugged before stopping them and turning to face her. "Oh…did you want to change. I don't think you want to get this lovely dress soiled, do you?"

"I suppose not," she murmured, looking to the door of her mansion a few steps behind them before turning back to the Doctor as he frowned in wonder at her. "But, I can't go back inside without alerting my parents. The last thing I want is to be locked in my room again."

"Oh, no, we can't have that," he agreed. "Come along, then. We'll cause a scandal in town. Maybe liven this place up a bit, eh?"

"I hope you're up for a challenge then, Doctor," she smiled, sweetly and he grinned down at her.

"Challenge _accepted_, Miss Everglot!" he beamed with a wag of his head, making her give a small giggle before he pulled her down the cobblestone road and toward the bakery, skidding to a stop in front of the window. "Have you picked your wedding cake yet, Victoria?"

"I believe it's…that one, there," she replied, pointing to a small, one layer cake on a pedestal behind the glass.

"Oh! That won't do at _all_! You should have a _brilliant_ cake for your wedding! At least three tiers!" he replied, making a face before glancing around the street with a grin and leaning toward Victoria to whisper, "Let's go in and ask for a different cake. I'll act as your groom!"

She looked to him with wide eyes as he only grinned down at her and she breathed, "But…it would be scandalous!"

"I could act as that…what was his name? Lord Barkis," he grinned then made another face…a sneer coupled with a frown. "What a name. _Barkis_."

Victoria giggled again, unable to help giggling around this man.

"Come on!" he chirped, lowering his arm from hers to take her hand and pull her toward the door of the bakery. He shoved the door open for her and even the bell had a dreary chime to it as he held it open for Victoria to step in. She looked to him and shook her head making him roll his eyes before pulling her through the door ahead of him, calling, "Ello!"

"Doctor! Please! Not so loud!" she whispered, but her hope that the baker didn't here him was dashed when he appeared behind the counter.

"Miss Everglot," he smiled before looking to the grinning Doctor and frowning in wonder, "Who do you have with you?"

"Ello," the Doctor grinned, waving before he pulled Victoria closer toward the counter. "I'm the groom…Lord Barkis. That cake, for our wedding will _not_ do!"

Victoria couldn't resist giggling as the Doctor pointed to the cake that was meant for her wedding. The baker frowned in utter confusion at the two before looking to the cake as the Doctor lowered his arm but raised his chin as he threw his arm around Victoria's shoulders and pulled her closer. She gave a gasp and her eyes shot wide as her gaze shifted around the room as she swallowed, hard, her heart starting to pound in her chest.

"I only want the _best_ for my bride," the Doctor nodded, definitely.

"Victoria?" the baker called, warily as he leaned closer to her, his gaze shifting between them. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she replied, suddenly squeaking when the Doctor poked her in the side, playfully. She jumped, making the baker lift a brow in wonder at the two as the Doctor snickered, still trying to look serious. "E-Everything is fine. I'm sorry for this. The cake is…fine."

"Darling, the cake is _not_ fine," the Doctor replied in a faux frustrated tone. "We need three tiers. At _least_."

The three jumped when they heard a loud bell being rung, all three looking out the window to see the town crier walking down the street.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" he shouted, making the Doctor frown as he took Victoria's hand and pulled her toward the door. "Victoria Everglot seen eloping with strange tall man! Everglot Barkis wedding seems to be canned!"

"Oh, good Lord!" Victoria gasped, pulling her hand from the Doctor's and running deeper into the bakery to hide herself behind the counter.

The Doctor frowned at her in wonder when she ducked under the counter next to the baker before he smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets and strolling toward the counter to lean over it, seeing Victoria curled up on the floor.

"You're gonna let the town crier embarrass you, Victoria?" he smiled, making her gasp and look up at him with wide eyes. "You know he's got it wrong. What difference does it make, eh?"

"If my parents here the news, false or not, they'll lock me back in my room until tomorrow morning!" she replied, unmoving from her spot.

He lifted a brow before looking out the window at the street then shoved off the counter to hurry around it and kneel next to her with a grin.

"Let's give 'im somethin' to _really_ cry about, eh?" he grinned, making her frown at him in wonder. "He can cry about your disappearance! Come with me to the TARDIS and I'll show you something you've _never_ seen before."

"But…I'm to be married tomorrow," she breathed in shock.

"Let me explain something, Victoria," he smiled, sitting down next to her to lean back on the wall behind them. "The TARDIS is a spaceship. It is also a _time_ machine. I could have you back here five seconds after we left here."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she shifted to face him, breathing, "Truly? A _time_ machine and…_spaceship_?"

"Oh, yes," he grinned with a wag of his head. "Now, do you want to spend your last night as a single woman locked up in this dreary town in your room, or would you like to come with me and see the stars?"

She stared at him incredulously. If he had been any other man, she would've thought him mad. But something about him was…irresistible. Almost as if you had no _choice_ but to say yes to him. She'd truly never met anyone like him. She couldn't help but recall that she had wanted _something_ to take her away from this arranged marriage, and then this man literally appeared out of nowhere, offering her that very wish she'd hoped for. How could she refuse?

"Yes," she breathed in shock at herself before smiling and nodding, "Yes! I'll go with you!"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor grinned, shooting to his feet and pulling her to hers as the baker stood silently, in shock at the entire scene. "Sorry to've disturbed you, Sir!"

The Doctor dragged Victoria from the bakery, running down the street as she smiled the entire way, her heart pounding in her ears and he stopped them as they reached the TARDIS to rummage through his pockets.

"Now, I have to warn you," he began, pulling the key out to unlock the door. "It may be a bit of a shock when you step in."

"I still don't understand how such a small box could be a ship," she voiced and he looked to her with a smile as he pushed the door open, nodding inside.

"Have a look," he entreated, making her give a small frown at his smile but she peeked around the door before stepping in and he followed her in to shut the door behind them.

She came to a stop two steps away from the door on the ramp leading to the console in the center as the Doctor sailed around her, tossing his overcoat onto the post next to the door as Victoria stared around the room in absolute awe.

"It's…" she breathed, still staring around the room. "It's…It's…_bigger_ on the inside!"

"You have no idea how many times I get that," he grinned, running around the console to flip switches and press buttons. "Now, where would you like to go? Anywhere, anywhen! Ooh! I know! How about a surprise? Pick three numbers! Any numbers'll do!"

Victoria pulled herself away from staring as she stepped toward the console, trying to register what the Doctor had asked.

"Um…," she hummed. "14…34…25? What are these numbers for, exactly?"

"Coordinates!" the Doctor grinned, slapping a lever into place, and the entire room jostled, making Victoria shout in surprise and grip the edge of the console. The cylinder between her and the Doctor made a gorgeous whirring sound as he ran around the console, operating the TARDIS. "I have no idea where we're going, but I'm sure it's gonna be _brilliant_!"

"Doctor! Are we moving?" she questioned, still holding onto the console as he sailed around her.

"Traveling through the Time Vortex can be a bit…bumpy," he replied before slamming his hand down on a button and the jostling stopped along with the sound. "And we're here!"

"Where?" she wondered, straightening herself out and amazed that her hair hadn't fallen from its tight bun. She turned to the Doctor as he leaned out the door before turning a grin to her as she approached.

"Planet Capernium."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	2. Shadow of the Chrome City

**A/N: **new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Shadow of the Chrome City**_

"It's too bad we didn't come in time for the Cantoray Beach Motorcycle run," the Doctor called, running around the console in the TARDIS as he waited for Victoria to come from changing in the wardrobe. "I think you might've liked it! Well…if you like riding on a motorcycle, that is. You've been riding in carriages all this time, eh? Remind me to take you on a motorcycle some time! See how ya like it!"

He didn't look up when he heard footsteps on the stairs as he sailed around the console, keeping his eye on it after adjusting something as he strolled around it to meet her.

"Ready for your tour of a brand new world?" he smiled, finally looking away from the console to see her coming down the last couple of steps and his smile widened to a grin.

"Yes, Doctor," she nodded, straightening out her hair to let in tumble over her shoulders, held away from her eyes by a white hair band. "I'm ready."

"Well, look at you Victoria," he nodded in approval at her outfit of a white tank top beneath a red and black plaid long-sleeved Pendleton with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black leggings and white ballet flats. "Retro certainly suits you."

"Thank you, Doctor," she nodded with a smile.

"Now, come on!" he chirped, taking her hand and pulling her toward the TARDIS door. "Allons-y! We're here just in time for the festival!"

"Festival?" she frowned in wonder as he lifted his overcoat from its place and stopped at the door to pull it on. "What kind of festival?"

"Oh…an all kinds of things…festival," he shrugged, shrugging his coat on at the same time with a grin before gripping the door handle to open it. "There's a parade and costumes _and_…"

He pushed the door open, taking her hand to pull her out of the TARDIS, the door shutting behind them as they stepped into the street.

"Oh, yes, did I mention the city's made of chrome?" he grinned as they stopped on the chrome street.

Victoria's eyes widened in disbelief. She'd seen a bit of the city when the Doctor had opened the door before, but he'd quickly shut it again to tell her she had to change out of her dress. She had to admit, she wouldn't want it to get ruined, but she had a feeling it wouldn't have been ruined _here_. The chrome streets and buildings looked so pristine, shining in the bright green sun, giving everything a green glow. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before.

"Oh, Doctor," she breathed, her eyes still on the scenery around her. "This is…_impossibly_ wonderful!"

"New ground," he grinned, looking around as well before taking her hand again and pulling her down the street. "Come on!"

"Wait!" she called, making him stop and frown down at her in wonder. "What about your…what is it?"

"Oh, the TARDIS?" he replied then waved it off, assuring her, "She'll be fine. No one can get in without a key, and nobody'll bother her. Now come on, Victoria! We can't miss the parade!"

She couldn't help but giggle as he pulled her down the street, bursting into an excited run as he kept a tight grip on her hand, pulling her around corners and through alleys, assuring her they were shortcuts. They stopped a few times as he tried to determine where they were, and when he was sure, he'd pull her along again. He finally stopped in an intersection of the street and she noticed his expression had gone from excitement to concern.

"Doctor?" she tried. "Is something wrong?"

"We should've come across the festival by now," he replied, still looking around with a frown of wonder. "At _least_ the shops, if not the parade route. Something's wrong. _Very_ wrong. Caperniumites _never_ miss a festival."

"Perhaps…there's something more important happening?" she offered.

"Not a bad theory, love," he nodded, deftly as he took another look around before looking back at her. "I hope you're right. Stay close. Things may get…hairy."

She gave a giggle before echoing, "Hairy?"

"Just…no wondering off, yeah?" he replied, strolling down the street, still holding her hand. "Things can get hectic around me. Through no fault of my own, mind. It's not as if I go _looking_ for trouble. Well…maybe sometimes, but not _every_ time! Like now, for example. I just wanna take you to a nice festival and it's not even here!"

He stopped them and looked around the empty street again.

"_No_ one's here," he muttered before throwing his head back and yelling, "Where is everybody?!"

Victoria giggled again before looking around as well, then noticed a shadow dart behind a building, then something that looked like a head peek out to look around. It froze when it saw her staring at it, and she pulled on the Doctor's hand.

"Doctor, look," she whispered, and he frowned down at her before whirling around to see what she was looking at.

"Ah," he grinned. "Maybe this little one can help us out. Avanti!"

He pulled her toward the alleyway the Caperniumite was peeking out of but when he saw them coming toward him, he turned and darted down the alley.

"Here we go!" the Doctor grinned, picking up the pace and Victoria was nearly stumbling to keep up with him.

They quickly caught up to the little one and the Doctor reached a hand out to grip the back of his shirt and when he lifted him off the ground, Victoria's eyes widened in wonder at the sight of him. He looked like any child she'd seen, but this child's neck was extremely long, and his eyes were huge and solid black.

"Whoa! Easy, lad!" the Doctor laughed as the little one thrashed in his grip. "I won't hurt ya. I just wanna ask you some harmless questions, alright?"

The little one thrashed a bit more before slumping in defeat and nodded weakly. The Doctor set him down on his feet again and knelt down to his level with a smile.

"That's better," he smiled. "Now, what's your name?"

"Silos," he grumbled.

"Ooh, Silos," the Doctor grinned. "That's a brilliant name, isn't it, Victoria?"

"It is," she nodded, stepping next to the Doctor. "I've never heard a name like that. It's unique to me."

Silos smiled, but shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Now, Silos, how old are you?" the Doctor wondered.

"Mm…seven cycles," Silos replied.

"Oh, you don't look a day over five," the Doctor grinned, jokingly, making Victoria and Silos giggle. "You wouldn't be too old to enjoy a good festival, would you?"

"My mom says you're _never_ too old for a festival!" Silos grinned.

"You're mum sounds clever then," the Doctor nodded. "Isn't there supposed to be a festival today?"

Silos bowed his head solemnly and nodded, making both the Doctor and Victoria frown in wonder.

"Then…where is everyone?"

"Hiding."

"From what?" Victoria couldn't help but ask as she knelt to Silos's level, next to the Doctor.

"From…the Shadow," Silos shuddered.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good at all," the Doctor hummed, standing to glance around before looking back at Silos. "Are you close to home?"

Silos only nodded as Victoria stood as well.

"Good, hurry home then," the Doctor nodded.

"Are you gonna make the shadow go away?"

He looked down at Silos and placed a hand on his head with a warm smile as Victoria watched him closely.

"I'll certainly try, lad," he nodded, lowering his hand. "Now run along home."

Silos gave a grin, nodded before he turned and ran back down the alley. The Doctor watched him until he was out of sight, then frowned when he felt himself being stared at. He looked to Victoria as she stared at him with wide eyes and his frown deepened.

"Victoria?" he tried, lifting a hand to wave it in her gaze and she blinked before shaking her head to pull herself from her trance. "You alright, love?"

"Forgive me, Doctor," she nodded with a small smile. "I was just surprised at how well you handle children."

"Well…I can be full of surprises when necessary," he smirked before taking her hand and leading her to the end of the alleyway to peek into the street, murmuring, "Now, my guess is this Shadow, whatever it is, looks for people wandering around the street." He looked her in the eye. "I have to find out what it wants. You stay here, and no matter what happens, don't move."

"But…what are you going to do?" she wondered.

"What I usually do," he shrugged, turning to head into the street. "Wing it!"

"Doctor—?!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" he cut in, whirling on her and raising a hand to stop her when he saw her take a step toward him. "Stay there, Victoria!"

She opened her mouth to reply but she shrunk back, closing her mouth again as she watched him stroll into the street, looking down either side before looking up. She couldn't help but wonder what he would do if this Shadow appeared, and hoped he wasn't being as reckless as he seemed. Perhaps he had a plan? Or maybe he knew something she didn't about it. The last statement made more sense than the first. He didn't seem like he had a plan.

Victoria was so intent on watching the Doctor that she didn't notice the shadow that had been cast only halfway down the alleyway was now slowly moving toward her.

"Doctor?" she called, drawing his attention from the pale green sky to look at her. "What is it you plan to do?"

"Talk to it, naturally," he shrugged, looking up again as he continued, "Ask it where it's from, what it's doin' here, what it wants. Things like that."

"So, what you mean to say is, you don't have a plan at all, do you?" she guessed.

"Nope," he chirped. "I _never_ have a plan, you should know that, travelin' with me."

"As I thought," she murmured through a nod.

"Oi, don't knock it," he smirked back at her. "Wingin' it can be fun, eh?"

She couldn't help but smile with a slight nod but gave a frown when his smirk slowly fell, still staring at her but now in panic.

"_Victoria_!"

She was suddenly shrouded in darkness and felt herself pulled backward into it, giving a scream as she saw the Doctor take two steps toward her before she passed out from fright.

He growled in anger when the shadow that had taken Victoria disappeared, leaving nothing but an empty alleyway and his running pace quickened as he launched himself down the alley When he reached the end he shot his gaze from side to side, looking to his right just as a shadow turned the corner. He ran after it but when he rounded the corner, the Shadow was gone and it had taken Victoria with it.

The Doctor growled again, kicking the side of the building he was standing next to before widely mouthing "Ow" and hopped on one foot to hold his pained foot. He quickly sat on the ground, growling once more before using both hands to tousle his hair in thought.

"Think, think, think!" he ground out at himself, hitting the heels of his hands to his head. "What _is_ it?! It's not Vashta nerada, thank goodness, but what the bloody hell is it?!"

He shot to his feet and ran back toward the TARDIS.

_Gotta figure this out_, he thought as he ran. _Hang on, Victoria. Please, hang on._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Victoria groaned as she awoke, and when her eyes fluttered open her heart raced in panic when she was still in complete darkness. Realizing she was lying down on something hard and cold, she tried to sit up and found herself weak, but she couldn't fathom why.

"Hello?" she called timidly as she sat up, slowly and glanced around the darkness. "Is…anyone here?"

She froze when the answer came in the form of an ominous hissing sound. She swallowed and glanced around again as the hissing continued. It was all she could hear apart from her heart pounding in her ears.

"You are not a Caperniumite," a voice suddenly hissed, seemingly right next to her and she jumped with a gasp as she shot her gaze around the darkness. "What are you?"

"I'm…human," she replied, hesitantly. She'd never had to identify her species before. It was something, she realized, she would have to get used to while traveling with the Doctor. "My name…is Victoria."

"Who was the man you were with?" the voice hissed.

"He calls himself the Doctor," she replied, and the hissing became louder and even _more_ ominous, making her gasp again as the darkness seemed to shift around her.

"As we suspected," the voice hissed, making her eyes widen in shock as her gaze darted around the darkness.

"We?" she echoed, hesitantly. "There are more of you?"

"We are many," the voice hissed. "We are the Anguis."

"May I ask…how many?"

"Three dozen."

"And I don't suppose you're from Capernium."

"Our planet is far from here. We were marooned here by our squadron. We have been here for years, waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment for what, exactly?" Victoria couldn't help but wonder but when her question was met with silence, she frowned in wonder at the darkness. "He-Hello? Have you gone?"

She gave a gasp when light suddenly flooded the room and she squinted against it before her eyes adjusted and she glanced around in wonder. She sat on a seat attached to the wall on her right, and to her left was the bared door to her cell. She quickly swung her legs off the edge of the seat and shot to her feet to run toward the bars, pulling and pushing them but they wouldn't budge.

"Doctor?" she called. "Are you here as well? Doctor?"

Silence filled the room and she swallowed as her gaze darted around the room outside her cell, what looked like a jail from the isle of cells around her and in front of her. Like the rest of the planet it was covered in chrome, from the bars of the cells to the floors, and the only light came from bare light bulbs attached to the ceiling running down the isle. She moved away from the bars to sit back down on the seat she'd been lying on, not knowing what to do or what she would do if she managed to get out.

"Doctor," she whispered, wringing her hands in her lap. "Find me, please."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


End file.
